


Atlas Academy

by AimeeM



Category: Runaways (Comics), Runaways (TV 2017)
Genre: deanoru - Freeform
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-12-29
Updated: 2019-12-29
Packaged: 2021-02-27 03:47:04
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 3,556
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22020532
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AimeeM/pseuds/AimeeM
Summary: Nico being the new girl is something she is used to. What she is not used to is having actual friends who vouch to take care of her at this school. The popular girl, Karolina, makes her lose her stride in this new school. She has a double take, then a triple take, and then she just looks at her. "How can someone be so pretty?" She doesn't realize that she said that aloud until Gert looks at her and asks, "What?" This Karolina girl is going to be a huge problem for her.
Relationships: Chase Stein/Gertrude Yorkes, Karolina Dean/Nico Minoru
Kudos: 40





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> This is my first posted fanfiction, so I apologize if it isn't great. Please post comments if you find mistakes, or if there are any tips you would want to give me. Thanks for reading and I hope you enjoy.

I stood there for what felt like hours. Looking towards my death in that moment. Hoping that I could end it all and never have to deal with this miserable world ever again. That is until my mom looked at me and asked why I was looking at the front door with a face full of dread. I answered her simply by stating, "If I keep staring I can think of ways not to go through it." She laughed in a scary way which told me she was about to grab my arm and force me out.

Sure enough three seconds later I was out the door getting dragged by my arm as I did everything in my power to stop her. I even went as far as trying to my myself dead weight. In the end my attempts at freeing myself were only glared at and I ended sitting in the car grumbling to myself. I didn't always do this, but after continuously moving schools I was used to becoming the butt of every joke and getting looked at like a freak, so I soon became tiresome of the whole "school" thing. At this point I just embrace the talks and stares so I use makeup to hide who I actually am. People would consider my aesthetic as 'goth'.

School for me was just useless at this point. Being the new kid I can never know where in the lesson the classes are in, so I always end up being left behind. I just read from the textbooks now so I can actually pass classes. This time is different though. My mom told me we wouldn't be moving this year. After having to move 13 times and having 13 different schools this was a very foreign idea to me. I am in junior year though, so she told me she wanted to make roots to make it easier for college. It made sense, but was still a scary thought.

As we are making our way through the drive thru lane I realize how bad these people are at driving. I also realize that I have never seen this big of a highschool. It looks as though there are multiple stories, and that the entire building is made up of a mixture of brick, metal, and lots and lots of glass. As we pull up I realize it is time for me to get out. I hug my mom and grab my bag. "I love you Nico!" is yelled out as soon as I open my door. I look back at my mom and I don't believe I have ever died more from embarrassment. I try to hurry and close the door, but she catches it. "Nico?" she draws out.

"Oh my god mom, okay, I love you too." I say back trying to get this moment to end.

It looks as though I appeased her because she smiles and closes the door.

I walk inside and the first thing I see is a person holding a piece of paper and smiling the brightest smile I have ever seen. "Hi! You must be Nico! I am Sarah! The office wanted me to show you around and give you your schedule!."

"Thanks..." I say as I grab the schedule from her hand. She is incredibly hyper and... loud.

"So I actually have class, but your first class is that way and the number should be on the side of the door. Good luck! And if you need me I will see you around! Bye and have a wonderful day!"

I watch her dumbly as she leaves. Looking straight ahead, the way she directed me, I gather the confidence to try and find the classroom. As I make my way down the hallway I start seeing less and less people in the hallway until I am completely alone. I keep trying to find the room until successfully I see the number '258' written on the plaque outside the room. I knock trying to be polite until I see the teacher heading my way. He opens the door and asks what I need. 

"Uh- I- Nico, I am in your class? I am new." 

"Well Ms. Nico, the bell rang. In case you don't understand, that means you are late. I don't care what you were doing, which lets face it, was probably makeup, please find your way to the office."  
I can't believe it. I can't even respond. I probably look like a fish just opening and closing my mouth, until I hear someone helping me. 

"Sir, with all do respect, that isn't entirely fair. It isn't like she knew where she was going. And blaming it on her makeup is rude and very much not in your rights as a teacher." My savior was sporting a very nice purple haired, short hair cut and some rocking glasses. 

"Ahhh young, spirited Gert. You can help her find the office. And you know while you are down there, make sure to get a detention slip for the both of you. Now." the teacher said with a look with a look of pure cockiness.

I quickly turned and walked out the door choosing not to endure any more lecture on my first day. As I walk I heard light, and fast footsteps trying, I assume, to catch up to me. "Hey wait up!" Gert says as she reaches me, "Your Nico right? I mean obviously you are because you just said you were. I am Gert. Welcome to Atlas High. I'll be your first friend. I have a couple that you can meet at lunch. I think you will probably like Alex. Seems your style."

"We haven't even had a full conversation and you are calling me a friend?"

"Yeah why not? I am the coolest one at this school by far. You would be lucky to have me." She retorted with a smirk that turned into a full-fledged smile. 

I chuckled and said, "Yeah okay, but what if I was some killer? You would've just invited a murderer into your group."

"Oh dang. When you put it that way... I guess I'll have to help hide the bodies so my new friend doesn't get in jail."

I laugh along with her as we reach glass doors leading to what I assume is the office. We enter and Gert goes straight to the desk lady. "Hey, yeah I am back again. I promise it was Mr. Trent's fault this time."  
The lady looks to me, then back to Gert, "Who is she? Are you dragging others into your problems Gert?"

"No! I swear! Mr. Trent got mad because she was late even though it is her first day!" Gert yells.

"What happened to her 'Welcome Guide'?"

I realize this is my time to speak, so I look up and explain what happened and she just gives me a look of pity. She mumbles something about finding me a new guide until Gert jumps in, "I'll show her! I mean instead of detention?"  
The desk lady shrugs and allows for that to happen. She tells us to sit out in the office until second period so we do not have to deal with our teacher again. My mom is going to be so proud when I tell her I already made a friend. She probably won't believe me and start spewing facts about how she knew I was a loner. Either way, I know I am going to like this school.


	2. Chapter 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> She is in the new school, in the office, talking to Gert :)

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thanks for reading! Again don't forget to share any helpful tips. I promise I'll post longer chapters from now on.

As we wait for the bell to ring signifying the end of 1st period Gert spills on all of the need-to-know knowledge at this school. She starts by explaining the popular crowd. There is no bullying, but sometimes it could happen. Mostly by the Soccer and Lacrosse. Me, not knowing what lacrosse is, I started asking questions about that. 

"What kind of people play lacrosse?" 

"Annoying and above-the-law type guys who think any girl will fall for them with just one smile. But they only have an eye for one girl who is completely out of their league and don't even notice the girls who actually like them for them. They also just forget the part we they have been friends with said girl when they were younger and now they pretend she doesn't exist." Gert huffs all in one breath. "Did I mention they suck?"

"Well, okay then? If 'they' don't see the 'girl' then maybe the 'girl' should go up and say hi?" I suggest.

My suggestion gets shrugged at as she plays with a loose strand of her T-shirt. "Anyway, tell me about you. Where did you come from?" 

I look towards her and choose to give the summed up version. I am not ready to face my demons, especially with someone I just met. We may be close to being friends, but I just can't open up to someone and have it thrown in my face. Again. "I come from all over, my mom is the head of a company that makes her go to different sites and start building them up."

"Oh. So she is like a fancy manager?" Gert asks. I can tell she is really interested, but I really do not want to explain the entire story waiting for lunch. So I decide to just finish the story off by saying, "yep." and hoping the bell rings soon.

Sure enough about ten seconds later the bell goes off. I get up, grab my things and head off to second. This time it is easier to find where to go since Gert is with me. She points me in the direction of my next class, but this time asks if I understand. I do, so I make my way down the hall into science. 

I look in the class and only find two open seats. That makes it the only empty table. I smile, happy to know I will not have to share and then get made fun of. I set my things down and look around. It looks to me that I have a couple lacrosse kids in my class so I will have to be sure not to make a fool of myself. I see a guy walk up to me. He looks way to old to be in highschool, but looks can be deceiving so I just wait for him to speak.

"Hey, new girl right? I am Chase."

"Actually it-"  
He cuts me off, "Don't really care sorry, um when the teacher comes in ask him to switch seats."

"Um no. Sorry bro, but I don't want to get stuck to some meathead jock." I don't understand why he would want to move to an empty table. Isn't he supposed to be popular? Why would he submit himself to being a loner. No I am sticking to my guns. I am not moving.

"Look can you just move? My girlfriend sits here. I just want to sit with her." Somewhat sweet, but I would rather work with a girl than a guy any day. I just shake my head and smile. Not a nice one.

"Fine, but watch your back new girl."

"Oh so scary. Threats won't work with me. Try something else next time."

He opens his mouth to talk, but I lift my hand before he gets a word out. "Class is about to start. Run along Man child." He huffs, but thankfully walks away.

As the teacher is calling role he calls everyone's name, but is missing one. He double checks that the girl is absent by stating, "Karolina?" once more. I assume that's the so-called 'girlfriend' who I will be sitting next to.  
Sure enough Chase raises his hand. "Stein?"

"Uh Karolina is at a doctor's appointment. Also I would like to ask to move where the new girl is. You know how Karolina gets sometimes when the students don't get what they are doing."

I am completely baffled and offended. Like I don't know what I am doing. I have gotten straight A's all throughout school including elementary! Before I even realize what I am doing my hand is already up. "Ms.-" he looks down to the paper, "Minoru?"

"Sir, I can completely handle myself. I don't want to be put next to someone who isn't capable of getting an A." I say glaring directly at Chase and his meathead friend. 

"Sorry Chase. You know the rules. Unless the person wants to switch, there is no switching. And as she has said, she is fully capable of handling her tasks. Please do not interrupt again unless you have some mind-blowing observation you want to share." The teacher looks to me and give me a discrete thumbs up.

After the basically first class of my day the bell rings which I assume means lunch. I go to the cafeteria and get some food. Thankfully my mom handed me some cash before I left the house so I could get extra snacks. I looked to the crowd of tables and realized I do not know where Gert or her table are.

Not knowing where to sit I stand by a pole begging to myself not to hit anyone or trip on anything. I see Gert standing up and waving her arms to go by her, so I decide to join them.

As I am walking I can clearly see the cliché clicks. The popular table is filled with guys who are actually movie attractive, and cheerleaders that actually flip their hair at every chance they get. I see Chase sitting on the table talking the ears off of anyone who will listen. I scoff and look at other tables. The "nerd" table is one taken up by kids studying or working on building the tallest potato mountain. Everyone else sort of mixes which is a nice change of pace from the other schools. I finally find a clear path to Gert's table and walk there.

"Hey Nico! Okay so this," she points to a girl with a cat beanie, "is Molly. She is a freshman, but she is my sister so I let her have lunch with us. And this is Alex." I look to Alex and he looks up, I catch him double take and smirk to myself. 

"Oh- he- hey. I am Alex. Oh wait she just told you that. Um So Nico? Has anyone shown you around yet?" Never have I seen someone stutter in front of me. I am close to answering when Gert beats me to it.  
"Hey! Alex I am showing her around. Its a great way to start our new friendship. And plus she likes me more. Right Nico?" 

I smile and answer yes because I do not even know the dude. Plus Gert has been extremely nice to me and has helped me with the whole new kid thing. As I am sitting I catch Gert angrily mumbling things and Molly trying to calm her down. "Gert, she isn't better than you. Chase just likes her for popularity I promise. Plus I am pretty sure she is gay. Half the school is." Molly sighs as she pats her sister's back. 

"Um who are we talking about?" I ask just trying to be included.

"No one. Sorry I will try and act more mature." Gert answers trying to break her metal fork she brought from home. I just hum as an answer and decide not to pester her for information. I mean, she didn't pester me. We all just end up talking about what happened to me in science and they all agree with me that he was being a jerk. Gert gets all weird about the situation when I mention Chase's name which I will have to ask about later.

The bell rings and I slowly get up. I didn't eat all of my food so I try to look down so I don't trip on anything. Unfortunately my idea doesn't work. 

I run straight into someone and its like it went in slow motion. I end up tossing my food all over myself and them. I fall on my butt and loose all of my belongings in my bag. I guess I didn't close it properly. 

I guess it wasn't late enough in the ending of lunch because I hear tons of laughter bouncing off of all of the walls willing me to just stay on the ground and to never open my eyes again. The laugher eventually stops and I realize I have to get up because I have class. When I open my eyes I see the most beautiful person I have ever seen. She has golden locks that flow easily down her shoulders and her eyes are so blue and bright that I may just die. Actually if I died now I would be pretty happy.  
She is standing over me and saying... something. I can't even hear her. I am just staring at this gorgeous women and not saying a thing. My brain finally starts to work again and I try to focus on what she is saying.

"Hey! Are you okay? I am so sorry. I wasn't looking where I was going and now you are all soaked in.. spaghetti? We didn't even have spaghetti. Oh no I made a mess so bad I can't even tell what it is." She looks frazzled and overly terrified.

I look at her and realize I haven't said anything, so I lecture my mouth until something comes out. "Uh-U I, sorry."

She finally looks me in the eyes and locks her gaze. She smiles and states, "I already took the blame. Need help getting up?" 

"Uh no it is okay. I'll just be late to the second class today. Hopefully this teacher won't get as mad." 

"What's your next?"

"Mrs. Dean?"

"Oh she won't mind. I have the same class. I'll explain what happened. And even though you said no, I am helping you." She smirks and hold out her hand.

I look around and realize we are the only ones left. Thankfully I won't have to deal with any further humiliation. 

"So new girl, how is the first day? I am guessing not well considering what has happened right now."

I look to her and chuckle because she is completely right. "Yeah not my best, Mr. Trent didn't even let me in the first hour so I stayed in the office with Gert. And then science Chases? I think that is his name. Started pestering me to move so he can sit next to his girlfriend. Which I mean... who would even date him. He is a total meathead. Sorry I am rambling." I feel my face flush and pick up my remaining books.

I hear her laugh and I am floored. "Yeah he can be like that, but he is actually really smart."

"You know him?"

"Yeah, but don't worry I won't tell him what you told me. And don't move seats. I have a feeling Karolina won't mind you as a partner." I smile and nod as we finish cleaning everything off, including myself. 

We head down the hallway and go directly to our third class. She knocks, and the lady answers. She looks to the girl, then me, and then back to the girl. "You are late." 

The beautiful girl looks to me and then whispers to the teacher, "She fell in the cafeteria, please don't make her late. Mr. Trent already let out wrath on her."

Mrs. Dean looks to me and smiles, "Fine, come in." She lets us both in. The girl sits in the front and the only available seat is behind her. I decide not to think twice about it and sit. As the class continues we don't talk, and she doesn't turn around. I am tempted to play with her hair, but decide against it because that'd be weird. 

After that class ends, I head to the last class of the day. It was easier to find since I had been down this hallway before. It was just the class next to Mr. Trent. The last class went by slow, but soon it was over and it was finally time to go home. 

I looked to my phone to see messages from my mom stating she is in the parking lot. I all but run to her car.

"How'd it go?" She asks. I look to her and decide to give the shortened version.

"Well I made a couple friends and I fell in the cafeteria while everyone laughed. It is okay though because some girl helped me up. She was really nice."

"Oh honey I am sorry to hear that. But the girl, someone I should be prepared for?" She looks to me as though I would have a crush on a girl I had just met.

"No mom," but I do offer her a chuckle. "Let's just go home."

My mom doesn't answer, but does start backing out of her spot. When we get home I go to my room and start planning my homework schedule. I put a lot of emphasizing on science because I am determined to prove the Chase guy wrong and make the Karolina girl the happiest partner to ever exist.


End file.
